Sam's Dilema
by Poppycat123
Summary: Sam's with Stuart but what happens When Phil's about to Leave SunHill? Partially Co-Written with myworldaroundme
1. Phil's Last Day

Sam was dreaming. She was dreaming about Phil. really she shouldn't have been.

Stuart was lying next to her. It was the morning after the night before.

Sam woke at 7 o clock. She got up and got dressed. By the time Stuart came down it was quarter to eight and they were due in for work at quarter past eight.

They rushed out and managed to get there for ten past eight.

The day carried on and Sam barely spoke to Stuart.

Phil was leaving and Sam was not happy.

Sam glanced at the clock it was 6:15, Sam still had to endure 45 minutes more paperwork.

There was a knocking at the door

"come in" she said loudly

Stuart walked in with a large smile on his face, Sam sighed she hoped it would be Phil

"hey babes" Stuart smiled "are we still going out for dinner later" he asked politely

"yeah course" she smiled back

"good" Stuart replied as he walked out of the door

Sam carried on with her paper work for another ten minutes before she was interrupted again.

This time it was Phil.

'Hi Sam' he said looking at her

'Hi Phil, what do you want?' She said looking straight at him.

'I just wanted to see you.' he said still looking at her

'Phil, I'm a bit busy.' Sam said looking at her paperwork

Phil walked round to where Sam was sitting, and sat on Neil's chair

he pulled Sam's chair close to his.

'Phil, I don't want you to leave.' Sam admitted

'I know you don't Sam' Phil said

they sat and stared at each other, unable to speak.

Sam leaned in and they shared a passionate kiss.

Outside the office, looking through the door was Stuart.


	2. Stuart Watches Sam and Phil

Stuart took a large gulp and kept on walking, he loved Sam to much too let her go

Stuart took a large gulp and kept on walking, he loved Sam to much too let her go.

back in the office Sam and Phil were still kissing, until Sam pulled away

"what about Stuart" Sam said worriedly

Phil sighed "cant we just forget about him for now" he replied

"I guess so" Sam said reluctantly

"good" he smiled and went in for another kiss

Sam closed her eyes and tried to forget about Stuart, from the corner of her eye she looked at the clock it said 7:00

"Look at the time" Sam pointed out

" Shall we go back to mine" Phil smiled

Sam hesitated but she soon came to a decision

"I guess" she smiled back nervously

Next morning, it was Phil's last day before he left.

Sam was feeling guilty, she was dating Stuart but she'd slept with Phil.

Sam walked in to CID and ignored both Stuart and Phil

The day past quickly for Sam. both Stuart and Phil tried to talk to her.

Finally it was the end of the day.

Sam tried to get away but she was confronted by Stuart.

'I saw you Sam. I saw you kissing Phil last night.' Stuart yelled  
Sam stared in shock.


	3. Stuart gets Drunk and Misplaces his mind

'Stuart, I'm so sorry!' Sam said as Stuart pinned her up against the wall.

'Sam, I love you and I thought you loved me' Stuart yelled

'Stuart, I don't love you. I love Phil and his leaving finally made me realise that.' Sam said, tears rolling down her cheeks

'Sam? Are you ok?' Phil said as he walked over and punched Stuart to get him to let go of Sam

Sam slid down the wall. Phil picked her up and led her out of the room.

Stuart started running after them determined to catch Phil and punch his lights out.

He got down to the yard to see Sam and Phil inside Phil's car, sharing a kiss. Stuart stood there watching.

Muttering under his breath Stuart started plotting.

'I'll get you back Sam. I'll get you back and you'll never see lover boy again.' Stuart muttered and walked away as Phil and Sam drove off.

Stuart Headed to the pub.

Hours later the landlord called the police.

Will and Smithy turned up and were surprised to find they were dealing with a very drunk Stuart.

'Smithy, I think we're going to have to put DS Turner in a cell to sober up. He's already hit the landlord twice' Will said as they manhandled Stuart in to the area car.

'Will do you think you can manage to get him in the cell?' Smithy asked when they got back to the station and Stuart threw up all over him.

'Yeah, I can. You go and get cleaned up' Will said, almost having to stop Stuart falling over head first in to the cell.

Stuart was locked in and promptly threw up again. It was going to be a long night.


	4. The next day

The next Morning Stuart woke up. His head was banging and he couldn't remember a thing.

He was covered in vomit. He smelt awful. He still couldn't remember the night before but vaguely remembered throwing up on someone.

He sat for a while. His stomach churning. His mind full of vague memories.

Then it all came back in a churning whirlpool of memories and another bucket of vomit.

Sam.

Sam who'd gone off with Phil bloody Hunter. Sam who didn't love him.

As Stuart sat thinking up as many ways as possible to get Sam back, Sgt Nikki Wright opened his cell door.

Stuart didn't say anything as she steered him to the Taxi she'd called.

He was too busy plotting. He decided to get home and get cleaned up. Then he would go round to Sam's.

Once there he would exact his Revenge on Sam Nixon and Phil Hunter.

Stuart sat in the taxi, a slightly hysterical look on his face.

Sam would be his no matter what.

Phil Hunter on the other hand wouldn't be so lucky. He would live to regret stealing Sam from him if he lived.

Meanwhile Sam lay in bed, Phil's arms wrapped round her waist, her head snuggled against his neck and shoulder. Sam wrapped her arms round his waist before waking him with a kiss.

'Morning Sleepy heads' Stuart said. He was holding a knife.


	5. Drama at Sam's place

**Right, before I start this chapter, I have something to say – I'm not going to kill Sam or Phil. Stuart on the other hand… well you'll just have to wait and see!**

'Stuart what are you doing?' Sam yelled as he dragged her out of the bed. He threw a bathrobe at her to cover herself up and then dragged her away.

Phil jumped up and pulled some clothes on and tried to go after them. Stuart knew he would do this and had prepared for it.

He swung the baseball mat at the back of Phil's head. Sam screamed as she saw Phil fall to the floor. Unconscious, Phil fell awkwardly landing on the stairs. He fell down them with a thump, before stopping sprawled out at the bottom.

Dragging Sam With him, Stuart Stepped over Phil and slammed the door behind him.

Phil stayed where he was, unmoving from the bottom of the stairs.

An hour or so later Sam woke up after Stuart had knocked her out in the car. She looked around. Phil was Gone. Sam panicked. What had Stuart Done?

She looked round. She was in Stuart's house, tied up. Stuart was nowhere she could see until he came in and slapped Sam.

'How dare you chat on me? I love you and you love me. Where does Phil Hunter come in to that?' Stuart screamed at her, causing her to cry.

'Stuart, I love Phil and he loves me. I don't love you.' Sam said, tears falling down her cheeks

'Sam you love me. No one else!' Stuart yelled slapping her again.

'Stuart if you love me, let me go' Sam said pleading tearfully.

'No. you are not going anywhere.' Stuart said, leaving the room.

As he left, Sam spotted a phone on a nearby table. As soon as Stuart had gone she shuffled over and grabbed it with her free hand.

She typed in Mickey's number and rang him.

'Hello, DC Mickey Webb speaking.'

'Mickey it's Sam'

'Sam, where are you? Meadows is going ape cause you n Phil aren't here.'

'Mickey, Stuart's got me tied up in his house'

'My God, Sam are you ok?'

'Yeah but Phil isn't'

'Sam, where's Phil?'

'Lying unconscious and seriously hurt at the bottom of the stairs in my house. Get an ambulance to him quick!'

'Sam, I'm sending round Smithy, he and I will bring CO19 with us while Will and Emma go round to yours for Phil.'

'thanks Mickey.'

'Hang on in there Sam. I'm on my way.'

Sam shut off the call and waited.

**Don't worry Phil isn't dead! I'll update soon!**


	6. The End for Stuart?

'Will! He's not breathing!' Emma said as she and Will examined Phil's injuries.

'I've called an ambulance. It should be here soon.' Will told her as the sirens blared in the distance.

When the ambulance arrived, Emma told them what had happened.

'it looks like he was pushed down the stairs but was hit over the head first.'

Over at Stuart's house Mickey and Smithy had just arrived.

'SAM! Did you call them! Did you?' Stuart was yelling as two CO19 officers crept up the stairs.

Stuart pulled out the knife and gestured at Sam with it. By this time Mickey and Smithy had crept in to the room too.

Stuart turned round. He saw the officers and put the knife to her throat.

'Stand back or I kill her'

'Stuart just let her go. She hasn't done anything wrong' Smithy said trying to calm him down. It didn't succeed.

Stuart moved as if he was going to hurt Sam.

There was a bang and Stuart lay on the floor.

But was he dead?


	7. A Happy Ending

'Smithy, is Stuart dead?' Sam asked a couple of hours later.

'Erm, Sam I don't know. Mickey dealt with it.' Smithy said biting his lip. How would Sam react if he told her the truth?

'Sam, you can see Phil now' Mickey said popping his head round the waiting room door.

Sam walked off.

'Mickey, Sam was asking about Stuart. Should we tell her?' Smithy said when Sam had disappeared.

'Smithy we can't tell her. We can't tell her that Stuart's…' Mickey's words trailed off as they saw Stuart being wheeled past to intensive care.

'Tell her what?' Sam said, she had come back to find Mickey.

'Well, we just got word about Stuart. He's …' Mickey said but was interrupted.

'I don't care. That Psycho can rot for what he did' Sam said.

She walked away back to Phil

Sam sat at Phil's bed. He was still out cold.

'Oh Phil. I love you. Please don't leave me. Don't leave Sun Hill.' Sam said, choking back tears as she looked at Phil.

She was too busy crying to notice Phil had woken up.

'Sam, I love you too.' He whispered, putting his hand on her's.

'Phil, my god your awake!' Sam said. She called for a nurse and Phil was checked over. Apart from his broken arm and a bump on his head. He was fine.

'Sam, I cancelled my transfer.' He said after the nurse had gone.

'What? You're not serious?' Sam said

'I am. I'm not leaving Sun Hill.' Phil said

'Thank you.' Sam said. They kissed.

The End

**Sorry I didn't update for a while. I've been really busy. See! I didn't kill Phil but what about Stuart? Well you'll just have to wait for the sequel to find out! **


End file.
